heyarnoldfandomcom-20200222-history
Married
Married is a special half-hour episode in the Hey Arnold! TV Series. Synopsis After an origami marriage predictor predicts Arnold and Helga will get married, they each have a dream about a married life with each other. Plot With the help of an origami wedding predictor that she has filled out with the names of her classmates, Rhonda claims to infallibly predict who will marry whom. She then predicts that Arnold and Helga will get married as adults, much to Arnold's dismay and Helga's secret triumph. A heavily affected Arnold spends several hours trying to get a different outcome, to no avail, which is interpreted as the inevitability of his marriage to Helga. The idea causes such a heavy impact on each of them that they both have dreams in which their interpretation of said marriage plays out that very night. Helga dreams of an elegant, romantic church wedding in which a muscular and dreamy Arnold and she wed, after which they go to Venice for their honeymoon. As they travel the canals on a gondola, a bedraggled Lila appears, begging that Arnold love her back again, to which he responds that he loves Helga (Lila's gondola promptly sinks). They live a dreamily happy life, in the midst of which Helga decides that she wants to run for president: she wins the elections, even letting Arnold have a few seconds for himself during her acceptance speech (after which he is promptly elbowed out of the way). Helga proceeds to deal with presidential duties, with an adult Phoebe as her secretary, never hesitating to axe every compromise to let Arnold in to see her or have a pastrami sandwich. As she attempts to come to a compromise with Switzerland over the phone late at night, Phoebe bursts in to tell her Arnold has been kidnapped by a mysterious organization, and is prepared to send out the rescue team when Helga insists on rescuing him herself. With Phoebe guiding her via com-link, Helga breaks into the enemy fortress, battling ninjas and breaking through convoluted security measures until she reaches the control room, where Arnold is tied to a chair. She then briefly battles the masked organization leader, who, once defeated, turns out to be Lila. Failing to win Arnold's heart, Lila concocted the kidnapping to make one last attempt at making him love her again, though she is now profoundly sorry. After Arnold once again says his only love is Helga, the US Secret Service (led by an adult Gerald) arrives to arrest Lila for kidnapping Arnold, and the reunited couple romance on a hot air balloon. As Helga lives her fantasy, Arnold is having a nightmare: he appears at church and is told by Gerald that he is no longer nine (he is 25, and appears tall) and that he is there to be married with the woman he fell in love with. As he is told of this, a veiled bride walks up to him, revealing herself to be Helga, to his horror. Arnold attempts to resist (even as an adult Rhonda shows up with the origami wedding predictor, on which only Helga's name is visible to him), but is finally tricked into saying "I do" by Helga, causing him to wake up. He is then dragged to his new home, the Pataki household, where Big Bob informs him of his new job at Big Bob's Beepers to maintain his new wife, who proceeds to spend all day in front of the T.V, snacking. He is expected to work as an unloader, a heavy duty job that feels worse when accidents keep stopping him from safely unloading the boxes. As Arnold and his new father-in-law are coming home from an awful day at work, Big Bob points out a stork flying over the house: a load of bratty, misbehaving babies has been delivered to them (after having been married for only two days), all of which are left entirely to Arnold's care, despite the fact that he must also go out to work. After arriving home the next day (as it appears in the dream's continuity) to the babies ravaging the house as an insolent Helga watches on, Arnold decides he has had it: he grabs Helga angrily, telling her that if they have to be married, things have to change. He declares that he will quit his job, that they will move out of the house and find a new place, that she will have to have her share of responsibilities and, most importantly, she will have to show him some respect. As the Pataki house fades around them, Arnold seizes Helga, telling her that he knows she isn't "that cold, lazy and uncaring", urging her to show her "good" side. Her ruse exposed, Helga breaks down and accepts that her outward aggressiveness hides a softer interior, and that Arnold alone has seen through it. As Helga is about to confess that she does love him, his alarm clock rings, and the dream ends. That day, Arnold recounts his dream to Gerald as they take the bus home after school. Arnold doesn't deny that the beginning of his dream was pretty awful, but admits that Helga turned out to be a good person in the end. Arnold also says that even though he's only nine years old and thus has plenty of time to decide to who he'll marry (assuming that he does get married), he says that if he and Helga end up becoming a couple when they're older, and eventually get married, it might not actually be that bad. Helga, who is crouching in the chair behind them, is pleased to hear it. At that moment, Rhonda climbs onto the bus and publicly declares that she has found the marriage predictor to be faulty, making all her predictions false. She apologizes to Arnold for the fright she feels she must have caused him, as it was his marriage prediction which made her think the origami marriage predictor faulty. She comments to Phoebe on the unlikelihood of the couples she'd predicted, asking her if she could ever imagine Arnold and Helga together. Phoebe says nothing, but smilingly imagines an adult Arnold and Helga holding hands atop a lighthouse watching the sunset, marriage rings on their fingers. Trivia *In Helga's dream, the outfit she wears to save Arnold is the same one she wears in a promo of Hey Arnold! The Movie. *After Helga gives her inaugural speech, she gives the crowd and cameras "V signs" with both her hands. This is in reference to President Nixon's characteristic gesture, the most notable instance was on August 9, 1974, the day of his resignation. *About 10:15 into the episode, two buildings resembling the World Trade Center twin towers can be seen in the background. This episode was produced in 2000, a year before the September 11, 2001 terrorist attacks, but was aired exactly eight months after the attacks. *In Arnold's nightmare he and Helga are still wearing their wedding outfits while in Helga's dream, they wear different clothing. *Arnold's nightmare in this episode is strong evidence that Arnold is aware of the dysfunction in Helga's home, and is subconsciously aware of Helga's feelings for him. *Helga's confession in Arnold's dream is very similar to what she said behind the dumpster at school, the day before - just before Arnold caught her, implying that Arnold may have heard her speak her feelings before he interrupted her. However, Arnold still appeared to be clueless about Helga's feelings for him. This suggests that Arnold only caught the last part of what Helga had said during her "private moment" with her locket and did not realize that he is the object of her affection. *In Helga's dream, Arnold takes her last name, continuing the trend of Arnold's official last name not being revealed. *Eugene and Nadine can be seen in the background while Lila is being carried away by Stinky and Harold. *It has been suggested that Phoebe's daydream scene about a married Helga and Arnold is actually a quick "flashforward" of their adult life. **It's been confirmed by Craig Bartlett that Arnold and Helga do end up getting together when they're older and eventually get married and have children as adults. *Right after the inaugural speech, a character can be seen in the crowd sporting a mohawk and a military jacket. This is a reference to Travis Bickle, the protagonist/anti-hero from the movie Taxi Driver. This character has been seen on various occasions throughout the series, such as the episode "Cool Jerk". *Arnold's favorite number is 5, his favorite color is blue and he was born on the 7th. *Because of Arnold's nightmare, this episode was ranked #54 in the "Top 100 Greatest Moments In Nicktoon History" countdown, and was the highest-ranked Hey Arnold! episode to make it into the countdown. *In Helga's dream, Lila's mask is similar to one of the masks of "Cobra Commander" a fictional terrorist from the eponymous "G.I.Joe" franchise. Goofs *When Arnold is walking with Big Bob (in Arnold's nightmare), Bob points out that there's a stork flying off his roof. While he says this, his legs are incorrectly layered behind his cape, leaving only his upper body visible. *When the camera switches to Helga after Arnold talks to Lila in the playground, Phoebe suddenly disappears. *For some unknown reason, this episode is never rerun during TeenNick's rotation of the series, most likely because of the appearance of the World Trade Center. Gallery Married.jpg I'm going to marry Arnold.png Arnold and Sid Playing.png Sorry, guys.png tumblr_n84e1bFkgf1rel31wo1_500.gif tumblr_nl2cpmh6ot1sgixyoo1_500.gif tumblr_muf78otqqV1skfxtro2_1280.png tumblr_muf78otqqV1skfxtro3_1280.png tumblr_muf78otqqV1skfxtro7_1280.png tumblr_muf531p7w11skfxtro3_1280.png tumblr_muf531p7w11skfxtro9_1280.png tumblr_muf531p7w11skfxtro2_1280.png tumblr_muf4i3vpZf1skfxtro5_1280.png tumblr_muf4mza2L31skfxtro1_1280.png tumblr_muf4mza2L31skfxtro4_1280.png tumblr_muf4mza2L31skfxtro5_1280.png tumblr_muf4mza2L31skfxtro6_1280.png tumblr_muf531p7w11skfxtro10_1280.png Face it, Arnold.png Oh, Eugege!.png tumblr_o5ab2dO6Ku1sgixyoo1_500.gif No, not you!!!.png tumblr_o5q1ujMS8F1sgixyoo4_250.gif Arnold's and Helga's happy ending (1).gif Arnold's and Helga's happy ending (2).gif Arnold's and Helga's happy ending (3).gif Arnold's and Helga's happy ending (4).gif You may kiss.png You're the only one I ever love.png 40880455.png 35353-099.png 0035444.png 877799-00999.png On sale for 40% off.png tumblr_oa2iyxlqlf1qeg0l1o1_500.gif tumblr_mz2aks6fkz1qiqcvgo1_250.gif tumblr_inline_oa0svoSVUq1s5k5lg_540.png tumblr_n8s7u3lHHm1ric62no4_400.gif Don't test me!.png See also *Quotes from this episode *Transcript of this episode External links *Married Essay: Facts and Opinions, by NintendoGal55 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes that focus on Arnold Category:Episodes that focus on Helga Category:Specials